Sleepovers
by korovee
Summary: Its raining alot in this wolrd and Syaoran's sick. What happens when he faints and Sakura's too scared to leave him and Kurogane? Lost of fluff! Family time too! Please R! Oneshot


A/N: here we are, with stress relief!! Lol, i got sooo bored in my Honors English class, that when we were told to write a four page journal/story, I wrote this instead. My teachers weird though...he said it was really cute...0.0" yeah...Oh and it was more than four pages cuz i write kinda big and sloppy now, and i ran out of college ruled paper...grr i hate you wide ruled...

yeah! Weeelll, enjoy!! Ps- for you Thread of Love Fans out there, I have almost completed the next chapter and will procced to post it up sometime next week! K.

* * *

Sleepovers 

It was awfully cold in this world, due mostly for the rain that wouldn't stop. Kurogane had started a fire in the fireplace of the drafty house and they'd even bought a heater too days ago, but it seemed as though nothing worked. Fai had left to shop for warmer clothes and more needed supplies, as well as medicine because besides no appearance of a feather, Syaoran had caught a rather bad cold.

Sakura was trying to get comfortable in her room, both her and Kurogane unaware that the feverish teen had made his way outside in his confusion. Syaoran was now standing out in the backyard, wondering why he was out there. Kurogane was in the living room, sitting on a couch in front of the fire, reading his Mangayan when he noticed a breeze coming from nearby. He blew it off as the draft they'd found one morning when the bathroom had been flooded with rainwater.

Sakura on the other hand, had left her room with a half asleep Mokona in her arms to ask Syaoran if it would be okay for her to sleep in his room instead. That's when she saw the back door open, the rain blowing its way into the house. "I wonder if the locks broken…"She murmured, heading to close the door, just in time to see Syaoran collapse under the rain. "SYAORAN-KUN!!"

Kurogane nearly dropped the Mangayan in surprise. He ran out to the source of the scream, finding Frail, tiny Sakura and the tiny pork bun struggling to drag the much larger ill boy. Sighing in exasperation, he calmly brushed the frantic princess aside and at the same time, grabbed both the manju and Syaoran. He motioned for Sakura to follow, placing Syaoran on the couch upright in a sitting position. He returned shortly with a towel and a couple of blankets.

"Next time," he began in a stern tone as he started drying both the children off. "Call for help and don't try to do things on your own."

Blushing furiously at her own mistake, the princess nodded vigorously. She helped Kurogane place a blanket over them both, but held him back, grasping his long black shirt tightly before he left. "Kurogane-san…C-Could you…I mean, maybe sit between us, you know, because it's so cold and Syaoran-kun's wet, but if you don't want to its okay, I mean I can understand if you didn't-"

The ninja grunted, pulling away. Sakura shrunk a little, feeling rather stupid for having he hopes up so high…That is, until he sat down right between the two, placing another blanket over them and tucking the manju in tightly in the Princess hands. She blinked. "Just go to sleep." He muttered, attempting to not blush, busying himself with his Mangayan.

Mokona giggled, nuzzling itself closer to Sakura before closing her eyes. Sakura smiled and leaned into Kurogane's shoulder before dozing off. "Thank you Kurogane-san…"

Kurogane was slowly losing his battle, cheeks beginning to flush pink. Maybe, that little thank you that made him turn beet red and smile despite himself, or perhaps it was what Syaoran muttered in his sleep as he also moved closer towards his mentor. Kurogane looked down to his right for a moment, not really noticing the boy, until Syaoran smiled lightly and whispered, "Father…"

By the look on the teens face, he was obviously delirious, thought the ninja, shaking his head and yawning sleepily. But he had to admit…that it didn't bother him as much as he let on when the mage was around.

It was nearly an hour past when Fai returned with the groceries and supplies. But when he opened the door, he laughed to himself, smiling in spite of the image cast before him. The two puppies, kitty, and mokona, all in a blissful sleep. Huddled up together. A few minutes late though, there were two kitties. According to Fai, the sleepover had started without him.

* * *

A/N: I don't like the ending. I mean this makes me go fangirlly squeal inside, but...sighs It feels like there coulda been more...wah, i hate oneshots sometimes...T-T 


End file.
